Test6
ToM= Spells are crafted in the Tower of Magic (ToM) - Enchanting is a very important part of Charm Farm and something you will want to do often! Here are some important Facts and Tips to help you understand the importance of crafting and casting Spells. Spells: __NOEDITSECTION__ *Spells increase the profit and reduce the production time of your buildings *The best way to gain Magic XP is through Spell Casting *The only way to get Rope is through casting Spells. It drops from the actual Spell and not the building, so keep enchanting and eventually you will get the Ropes you need. *The Spell Button on your right sidebar will default to the highest level Spell in your inventory each time you reload/refresh your game. To choose which spell you want showing in the Spell Button - open your inventory > 5th tab > click on the Spell you want to use, it will automatically show Spell Button until you reload the game again. Tricks: __NOEDITSECTION__ This section will teach you one of the most important tricks in the game - How to maximize your Enchantments! #Begin Production in your Tower of Magic (ToM) #When the timer is almost finished, Enchant it with a Spell (You can calculate the optimal time based on the level of Spell you are using, since each one lasts for a different duration) #Collect your Spell - this will give you 2 Spells + extra Magic XP #Continue to watch the timer, collecting as soon as the cycle has finished and restarting the ToM quickly, while the Spell is still active. #Rinse, Repeat. This will give you many extra Spells from just 1 Enchantment. *Note 1: With a L7 Spell that lasts for 96mins you can run your ToM through many, many production cycles using just the 1 Enchantment! *Note 2: If you really want to be OCD about the timer, you can use this nifty little online countdown timer. Just set it as a reminder to collect and restart your ToM: http://www.online-stopwatch.com/ *Note 3: This is also good to do on other production buildings. If you do some calculations based on the level of your spell, you can figure out the optimal time to enchant your buildings and have the enchantment carry over to the next production cycle! |-|Level 1= *Level 1 ToM is provided on your land fully built *Spell Duration: 2 min. *10% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction |-|Level 2= *Spell Duration: 4 min. *12% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction |-|Level 3= *Spell Duration: 8min. *14% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction |-|Level 4= *Spell Duration: 16 min. *16% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction |-|Level 5= *Spell Duration: 24 min. *18% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction |-|Level 6= *Spell Duration: 48 min. *20% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction |-|Level 7= *Spell Duration: 96 min. *24% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction |-|Level 8= *Spell Duration 60 min *30% Increased Profit & Timer Reduction *Currently there are plans to update the L8 tower to make it more efficient, we recommend that players stay with the L7 until further notice. |-|ToM= L1 tower.JPG|Level 1 ToM L2 tower.JPG|Level 2 ToM L3 tower.JPG|Level 3 ToM L4 tower.JPG|Level 4 ToM L5 tower.JPG|Level 5 ToM L6 tower.jpg|Level 6 ToM L7 tower.jpg|Level 7 ToM L8 tower.jpg|Level 8 ToM